Back In Black
by SoulCry
Summary: The return of a character not really liked by many brings old memories back up. But this character doesn't come alone, it comes with help. Is Danny prepared to face what Destiny will throw at his face? DxE, thought it would be something else? DISCONTINUED


First of all, this is only a part of the story. Almost half of it. This is just to test the approval of the readers, if it has the acceptance I expect, then the whole deal WILL be posted later. If you have any opinion, or simply want to contribute with ANY kind of ideas, you're free to do it. Now, on with the story and tell me how it is.

Disclaimer: (Never fails to appear) I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I only have the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Back in Black**

Casper High. A government declared teaching institution in which hundreds of young people go to learn, or try to. This morning was like any other in Amity Park. The sun rising slowly over the horizon, according to its govern over every living being on Earth.

One student of the whole body is our permanent interest. This morning he was walking inside the school and about to turn to another passage that it would be full of people. He had raven black hair in a strange hair-cut that made most of it go to the front. His blue eyes were a mixture of his young age and a hidden secret that almost no-one knew. His every-day clothes consisted in a white and red t-shirt with baggy blue pants.

His secret is that, secret, for one reason. He wasn't completely human. He was half-ghost, and his parents were ghost hunters, irony? No. His powers came to him as a mistake he encountered with a device made by his parents. His alter-ego, looked similar to him. Except some changes. His hair was snow-white and he had neon green eyes. Also he dressed in a white and black jumpsuit with his logo on his chest.

Only a week ago he had tried his fate by fighting one of the most dangerous ghosts so far. Over-growth. The city still had remnants of his fight with the powerful plant-ghost. Of course, most of the dead plants that covered several buildings had to be hand-taken but the rest was done with the help of bulldozers and such.

Back to our town-hero, he was having a nice morning for a change. He had awoken peacefully and he could eat his breakfast without any interruptions by his father with some sort of new ghost-catching device or the cry of "Ghost!" and Danny having to do a full face-plant in his cereal. Oh, no, none of that this morning. But that would prove wrong.

He turned around the corner and froze. He couldn't believe it was happening again.

Posters, t-shirts, magazines and even wigs were back! All giving away one impression, Ember was back. "What is going on here?" Danny exclaimed to the mass of people.

"Don't you know?" Tucker Foley. Best friend of Danny since elementary. A techno-geek. That was the simplest way to describe him. He was wearing an Ember wig and had some of that characteristic make-up from the ghost rock-diva. "Ember is throwing a return concert here in Amity Park tonight!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

"How can you still be her fan after what she did to you?" Samantha Manson. Another of Danny's best friends. A Goth girl that always dressed in black and violet. Her friends prefer to call her just Sam.

"Correction. What she did to _you_. I have nothing against her, or her music, which is the best by the way!" Tucker replied hitting the play button on his PDA, the most clichéd song of Ember blasting from it.

"Would you turn that off?!" Danny shouted over the noise. Tucker made no such thing.

_This is going to be one long morning…_ Danny thought when the class-bell rang and everyone began to fill into the rooms. The trio discussing hotly until Mr. Lancer called for silence. From that moment on, boredom ruled in the class when he started his lecture about Literature.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch that the little peace that ruled the school was broken. Our famous trio was having lunch and Sam was glaring without any remorse at Tucker. Danny chose to ignore that but he was confused by Ember's return. Why would she try that facet again? Everyone was witness of her downfall in Amity Park by his hands. Well, his other self.

He shrugged and continued munching his sandwich until loud music interrupted everyone. "Again that?" Danny asked to no one. The trick of the music truck had already been used up the last time she was public. Looks like old habits die hard…

Every teenager in the area mobbed around the truck when the rock-diva appeared, therefore triggering Danny's ghost sense. He shook his head but approached the truck, not too close, of course, just enough to hear and see well. Tucker was already pushing people to get to the front. But Sam was at Danny's side fuming.

"Hello, Casper High!" Ember exclaimed and the mass of teen roared. "You ready for some lunch-entertainment?" Again a roar. "But first, I need a hand from you. Give me Danny Fenton!" The whole group turned around to the confused-looking Danny. Sam growled deeply.

_What does she want with me now?_ He thought and frowned before beginning to walk towards the truck. Complete silence followed him and lots of glares in his direction.

"Fenturd! You're going to get your butt kicked by Ember!" Danny shook his head. Dash was really an idiot. The ghost-boy looked at Ember's grinning face that stared straight at him from the height.

Danny got on the platform and approached the rock-diva. "So. What did you want?" He asked in a low voice, not wanting it to be caught by the microphone.

"To give you this." She replied with a mischievous smile and handing him an envelope. She leaned close to his ear. "How do you feel for some death-threats and a week of hate?" She asked grinning evilly before planting a quick kiss on his lips. The whole mass gasped out-loud to this action. Even some guys screamed "Why?!". She pushed him out of the platform but no one cared to grab him and he slammed against the pavement.

He looked up at her frowning but she was side-smirking at him. Like she knew something he didn't. He checked he was still in one piece and returned to his former place at the table to continue eating and ignoring the ghost. He looked at the envelope, not daring to open it in case something awful was inside.

He bit a considerable piece of sandwich and chewed it slowly. His ghost sense was driving him nuts all the while the music had begun to play at full-volume. Mr. Lancer exited the school in a rush with a megaphone and called for order and Ember to leave. Danny shook his head, knowing fully-well that she was going to ignore him until she decided it was time to leave.

"What was inside it?" Sam asked sitting in front of him. Tucker still jumping and chanting (Awfully, I must add) with the crowd. Her frown a permanent add-up to her face now. Her left eye was twitching.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it." He replied placing the sandwich on its bag and raising the envelope. He opened it and there were two slim things in the inside. One looked like a sheet of paper and the other was something plasticized. He turned the envelope up-side down and they fell on the table. A folded sheet of paper and a backstage pass of some kind. He grabbed the paper and opened it.

_Di-I mean, Danny, (_He gasped here

_I'm going to be direct. I don't want to fight in front of my whole audience and ruin my career once again. I had to start almost from the scratch this time and believe me, it wasn't easy at all. For that reason, I'm giving you a back-stage pass to my concert tonight. You'll have to forgive me for not giving a pair to your friends, but I felt it would be better this way. I'm not keen in being glared through my entire concert or interrupted with that horrible voice. (_He _had_ to snort here.

_I'm not planning on conquering the world this time. Not with my life-essence that is my music again. This time I'm simply a prosperous musician that throws a return round-up in Amity Park. Just to break the curse of my fall. If you still not believe me (I'm not saying that you have to. I know you won't.), come at the end of the whole thing and we'll settle up anything you want. And I have a surprise for you after the concert._

_Ciao!_

He had his eyes bulged out. He couldn't believe this was written by Ember. Not after the amount of hate they reserve for each other. But what did she mean by "I've got a surprise for you"? Was that some kind of black-mail or a trap of some sort? It didn't felt quite like that after that type of letter.

"What is it?" Sam asked surprised by his response to that paper.

"It's…It's a letter." She raised a brow. "From Ember." Now she glared. One would think she was jealous, but she didn't care about that.

"And what does it say?" She almost growled.

"Believe me. It would be better if you don't know." He replied and put the letter in his pocket. The backstage pass, he decided it was too important to lose it if he had in it his pocket, so he used it as it was supposed to be used as. A necklace.

Fifteen minutes later, Ember left finally, Tucker came back and classes re-started. Danny noticed almost the whole class was giving him the Evil Eye. His temperature began to rise slowly until it was three o'clock. When the bell rang, he was burning similar to the inside of a volcano.

He was seriously tempted to make a mad-rush to the bathroom, morph into Danny Phantom and leave the school invisible, but he decided against it. He would have to take the comments and actions from the school body the next morning anyway. He exited the room with Sam and Tucker by his side, like always. Except this time they were not too happy on their best friend's behaviour. Each for their own reason.

"Fentoad!" The yell transcended walls and doors. In a flash, Dash was grabbing Danny by the collar of his shirt. "What was that little show there with Ember, you dip-stick?" He demanded furiously.

"What did you call me?" Danny replied smirking. He knew that he was playing with fire and about to be burned, but he couldn't pass the opportunity.

"DIP-STICK!" Dash shouted at his face.

"You know…That's her favourite insult…" He commented with a straight face. "And…jealous?" He side-smirked rising a brow at him. It was no fun to play with that, but to make Dash mad, oh, he would use almost anything in his grasp.

"Of C-I mean, of you? Ha!" He shoved Danny towards one of the lockers before leaving in a huff. Danny got it very luckily.

"Oh…Danny!" Danny sighed. Was this ever going to end?

"What, Paulina…?" He asked in a low voice. Paulina approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you get me into the backstage of tonight's concert? I saw you know Ember…" She wondered in her sweetest voice that could make any guy in the block melt. But not Danny. After the encounter with Overgrowth, he was going to need more than sweet voice to heat up. A raging fire was the more accurate thing.

"No, I can't. Why don't you buy it from somebody else?" He asked pushing her away gently and leaving in a rush. Just before he was about to leave the school, he tripped on a well-placed leg. When he got up from the floor furiously and looking for the one who did it, he couldn't find anyone who looked suspicious. Actually, it would be who _didn't_ look suspicious. He growled in frustration and left the school fuming.

The long trip home was a decision about how bad he was going to hurt Ember that night. Last idea was to freeze her to death. It didn't sound so bad after he found out that ghosts _can_ get frostbite. Oh, he was going to have _so_ much fun that night…

He entered his home and launched his bag on the sofa before going to the kitchen. Jazz was there but no parents. His sister was an exact replica of Ember except for the hair and eyes. And some face details that were only possessed by the rock-diva.

"So, little brother." She smirked good-naturedly. "How does it feel to get your first kiss robbed by Ember nonetheless…" Danny growled.

"Jazz, leave it. I don't want to talk about it." He replied frowning. He went back for his bag and fumbled it until he extracted his notebooks. It was time to make homework and leave the successions of today for another moment. Like venting that night…

Before he could notice, he had made all his home-work and it was seven-thirty. He had just done homework for a week's worth. That was a good thing. He sighed and stuffed everything in his bag before going to his room. He left his bag there and checked his room. He was so sure something was out-of-place or something was missing that he couldn't place a finger on it. He had everything, his posters, his bed, his desk, his clothes. Everything, but why did he felt like he was forgetting something?

He shrugged and went to take a bath. He needed to get all the dust and odd feelings away from his body. When he was out of it, he dressed up in his usual clothes but made a little change. Instead of his white t-shirt, he wore the black t-shirt he had since the first Freakshow incident. If he was going to be at a concert, better mix between the crowd and pass inadvertedly.

He hung the pass around his neck into his shirt and checked everything in case he had missed something before leaving. But before that, he had to encounter his parents. He saw Jazz was waiting by the door and she was hitting the floor anxiously with her boot.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Let's go." Or not. Danny smiled shortly at this. So her sister was going to accompany him. It made him feel treated like an eight-year old. He was sixteen for god's sake! But he supposed there was another reason.

Still, the trip towards the place was silent. Only a few looks were traded. She was eyeing him strangely, while he stared at her boringly.

"Danny? Are you going to fight her?" She asked finally a block before they reached the place. He looked at her.

"No. At least not until the concert is finished." He replied seriously. She smiled.

* * *

"Good night, Amity Park!" Ember's return had even more people than the first time she had been playing. Mostly because the fare was cheaper and it was a bigger place than last time. The mass of people in front of the scenario roared at the flaming entrance. No smoke this time. She used her ghost powers to simply transport her to the scenario in the middle of a pillar of flames. "I'm back to rock your world again!"

Danny frowned. That was the phrase she had used last time. Just in case, he better be in front of the controlling machines if she decided to break her word and try to take over the world again. He pushed people until he arrive the backstage entrance and two huge guys blocked it. Before they said a single word, he flashed them the pass and they stepped aside. So it truly worked. _Smooth._ He thought with a smile and entered while nodding once at them.

The corridor he was in wasn't strange at all, so he moved towards the music. He hadn't walked ten feet when he was already at a side of the scenario. He crossed his arms and waited. That was the only thing he could do now. Wait and see.

He stared at the rocking ghost sing to the jumping crowd while they replied with the same thing. Her song. He saw how she smiled when she went silent and they sang the song perfectly. She knelt as close as she could to them and approached the microphone to them, the smile only grew. It was the unification of the artist and the fans. Just when she finished her second song, the teens began chanting her name. She flinched when her hair began rising in mass and height.

"Are you up to for a cover now?" She asked and made a signal to the band. When she turned, she noticed Danny there watching and smiled. The band began playing a heavy metal chord with her. "This one is telling something important for me."

_I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway_

Just like before...  
  
_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before...

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

Danny stared at her trying to understand the lyrics. Not the words, but the why she chose that song. That demonstrated only one thing, how little he knew about her past. It wasn't that it was vital for him to know, but he was curious though. And he knew that he had heard the song before, but he couldn't guess it either.

His ghost sense kicked in again but he ignored it. He knew where the ghost was. She was right in front of his eyes.

After three or four songs, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, but saw nothing. This was getting too strange for him. Today was proving to be a tiring day. He silently wished he hadn't waked up that morning.

* * *

"Good night, Amity, and see you next time!" Ember exclaimed when the concert was finished. The lights turned off slowly and she walked breathing heavily. She stopped next to Danny and side-smiled at him.

He could notice the level of tiredness she was under and felt impressed. How could she hold on so much was beyond him. But almost every musician that played live and was a rocker got this tired or even more. What called his attention the most was that as she was a ghost, she would get tired far slower than a human would. This was not the case, in fact, she was panting after only two hours of playing.

"Follow me." She said walking towards the back of the scenario. He followed her and raised a brow. He could have done anything to her from her back! A blast, a freeze, whatever he could have thought of! He shrugged and kept walking. The pair entered a room with the word "Ember" on it. Her room.

It was cozy. He had to admit that. It had a bed and a couch that one could fall asleep for days and not feel the difference. Also it had a chair in front of a mirror, clearly for make-up placing. She let herself fall on the couch and smirked.

"So, what do you think of today's show?" She asked suddenly. He raised a brow and kept standing. "You can talk, I won't bite, you know." She said motioning for him to sit on the sofa. He followed suit and stared blankly at her.

"Why did you come back?" He asked and she sighed.

"I thought I had explained it quite well in that letter I gave you…" She replied shaking her head almost unnoticeably.

"All right, wrong question. What was that "surprise" you wanted to give me?" He asked again and she smiled fully this time.

"Ah. So I've picked your curiosity…Well, it's not much, but I think you can see it." She got up and knocked the door thrice, after that, she sat down again. She looked at him and he looked back with confusion. "You'll see…"

He felt a tap on his shoulder again and he looked back. Nothing. This was getting infuriating.

He was distracted by the sound of her laugh. It was strange how it could make him blush only by hearing it. He must look very idiotic looking around the air. It felt so close to the time he had to face Youngblood and no one could see him.

"That would be enough. Come on, show up to him." She said when she stopped laughing.

"Ah, you're no fun!" A young female voice replied from the nothingness. The voice was strangely familiar. He waited until again he was tapped in the shoulder.

"Would you…" He began growling but froze in the spot. There in front of him was floating his "cousin" Danielle. A smirk covering her features. "Danni? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to the core. This was too much. "And most importantly, with her?" He asked as an afterthought and pointing at Ember.

"Hey! I did _not_ like that!" Ember snarled rejecting his comment.

"Ember…" Danni said in a warning tone. The rocking ghost-girl sighed.

"Yes. I know what you said, but it doesn't make it any better…" She scowled crossing her arms and looking at the floor.

"What you said? Since when do you two know each other?" Danny asked Danni with a confused stare.

"Oh! I know that one!" Ember exclaimed rising her hand in the air like a student in a class. "After being locked up in a 7 by 7 room for a month with her, you tend to speak about stuff and well, you also tend to get closer, don't you?"

"What is she talking about?" Danny asked again. Ember growled again and frowned.

Danni sighed. "I'll start from the beginning." She said and Danny nodded in agreement. "After I left you, I decided to search everywhere for a way for me to be complete, that means, not transforming into a neon green goo. I finally entered the Ghost Zone after stealth entering your house a long while ago and I continued my quest there. Everything was going fine until I encountered that jerk Skulker. I had to fight for my life after he found out that I was another half-ghost."

"But you were captured." Danny guessed and his female counter-part nodded.

"I couldn't fight all out for obvious reasons and he captured me inside that damn cube like thing. When I fell inside, I wasn't alone." Danni smiled.

"Yeah. Skulker had captured me looking for a way to come back to the human's world when your portal became more secure. Somehow, he forgot about us for almost a month. The first week, we didn't even try to break free and we just resigned to talk. But as the days continued to pass and nothing happened, we began to despair and we tried to fight our way out." Ember explained lifting her hand once.

"In the end, we combined the best attacks we could muster and we managed to get out of that hell." Ember frowned. "You know what I mean." Danni smiled and Ember nodded. "We talked a lot of everything, but the main topic was you." Danni said pointing at the other Danny.

"Me?" He asked looking at both girls. The two nodded with a meaningful look.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of anger she had against you. But after talking a lot I think I got her to give you a chance." Danni explained again but Danny's face adopted a sour look.

"Yeah. I can see that. She kissed me in front of the whole school body!" Danny exclaimed suddenly and Danni raised her brows very high before rolling over the floor and laughing her lungs out. Ember had trouble to keep her own fit of laughs inside her.

"I…I can't believe…" Danni began when she had calmed down a bit. "I can't believe you actually did it!"

"Well. As I said, it was pay-back."

"Pay-back for what?" Danny asked knitting his brow.

"Remember the radio incident?" He nodded. "Well, I never got a good hit at you, so I made the others do it for me. A different style of ignorant mind-control." She grinned at him.

"And that is good in which way?"

"None. Just self-lucrative." She replied and smiled fully. He let his arms fall and looked to the other side in obvious annoyance. "Aww. The boy is furious…" Ember teased walking in front of him. She leaned at him placing her hands on her legs. "Come on. Give me a tear…"

A snort from the youngest almost distracted her from her act.

"I.am.not.angry!" Danny almost growled through gritted teeth.

"Your face says a complete different thing…" Ember pressed on. Danny turned his face at her and stopped with his mouth open, ready to retaliate. She had her face an inch away from his and he could feel her hot breath on her face. She smiled knowingly and narrowed her eyes.

The moment seemed to stretch and stretch in silence.

Danny could almost distinguish the small sparks that played in her green eyes while a smile covered her face. He turned again and blushed like an idiot. He had to admit that she was pretty after recording every detail her face had through an extreme close-up. Still, that lock of blue fire had to touch his fore-head, right? That was probably what made him turn around. The heat she excelled and emanated. And it was almost sure that he needed a fire to break his heart, now covered in ice.

"Coward…" He heard Danni mutter under her breath. He turned at her frowning but his cheeks as red as tomatoes. It was the funniest sight one could produce. The younger girl fought back the urge to grin or laugh, whichever came first.

"What?" Danny asked crossing his arms. Ember sighed and shook her head before standing up at full-height.

"We need your help." Ember said changing the subject. He lifted his head to look directly at her and noticed she was talking seriously.

"What is it you need?" Danny replied switching into caring-mode.

"Would you care like this if it was only me that was asking for help?" Ember asked out of the blue. Danny thought it for a moment.

"Yeah. I would. Everyone who asks for help. Be it you, Danni, or even Skulker. But there are some that I wouldn't ever…" Dan and Vlad as some others were in his mind. Ember felt flattered at this, so he had hope that she could change. He even thought that Skulker could change…

She smiled. "We need a place to stay. I mean, we can stay at a hotel, but it isn't secure against ghosts. We don't want to be caught by Skulker again." Ember explained and Danny nodded.

"How long are you planning on staying in Amity?" He asked back.

"I don't know. Danni, how long?" She asked her partner.

"A week, possibly more if we need it for the stuff we have to do here." She replied bending her head to a side.

"I think I can ask my parents for permission, but I can't promise anything."

"Is something." Ember replied. "How about we go now? I really want to take it out of the way."

"All right." Danny said getting up. "You coming?" He smiled at Danni.

"Of course!" She turned to Ember when they had gone out of the room. "Don't forget to send the "manager" for tonight's money." She said and Ember nodded closing her eyes. A faint green aura surrounded her for a second before a shadow emerged from her and situated besides her. It began rising and rising until it acquired the figure of a man in a suit.

"You know what to do." Ember ordered him and he nodded before leaving.

"What was that?!" Danny asked surprised. Was this girl ever going to stop surprising him?

"That? Oh, a copy I make of myself with the shape of that guy. After the horrible mess-up that was getting an outside manager, I decided to create him and act as my manager. My band is the same. They're all a part of me. Bad thing is that I am severely weakened by maintaining this." Ember explained like one tells the time.

_So that was why she was so tired after the concert. _He thought. "Don't you realize that is one the best tricks ghost can master? An even so, the ones I've seen are only carbon-copies of the ones who make it! You're amazing!" He blurted before he could stop himself. He looked to a side when he understood what he said and blushed deeply. Ember did the same except she smiled too.

Danni grinned at this act. _So it's going to be easier than I thought…

* * *

_

The strange trio arrived at Fenton Works and stopped at the front, looking at the whole house. It looked like a titanic UFO had been permanently added to the roof.

"This is it." Danny said to the girls and they nodded. He went first and opened the door. He knew it was late. Too bad it was Monday… He braced himself for his parents lecture. But none came. In fact, the whole living was empty.

He shrugged and led his companions to the kitchen, a possible place his parents would be. He was in luck, only his mother was there.

"Hey, mom. Can I ask you something?" He said cautiously in case his mother had a sudden out-burst.

"Yes, Danny? And who are these cute girls?" She asked smiling at them before freezing when her eyes posed on the rock-diva. She adopted a shocked look and backed away half an inch. _This…this can't be! But she looks like a carbon-copy of her!_

"Mom? Are you ok?" Danny asked concerned.

Maddie Fenton sighed. "Yes, Danny. I'm all right. What was it that you want to ask me?" She smiled at him. A small part of her beginning to panic.

"Um, mom, I may ask you something really strange."

"Danny, your father and me fight ghosts, we are used to strange things." Maddie smiled as did the other three occupiers of the kitchen. How little did she know her son.

"My friends here don't have a place to stay and kindly asked me if they could spend some days here until they can continue their way. Is it ok?"

Maddie drop-sweated. She considered every fact before her eyes and thought it for a full-minute. "Sure, Danny." She turned to the girls. "We don't have any extra beds, you'll have to suffice with sleeping bags." She explained with a short apologizing smile.

"It's ok, Mrs. Fenton. It's better than nothing." Ember replied and another look of fright crossed the elder woman's eyes. _Even the voice is exactly the same…_

"Well then, Danny. Can you go look for them in the RV?" He nodded and left. She motioned for the girls to sit down. "Do you want anything? Coffee? Milk?"

"Um, no, thank you, Mrs. Fenton." Danni replied shyly. Ember smiled and scratched the little girl's head. Danni was torn between ripping Ember's hand and smiling at her.

"Same here. Thank you, anyway." The rock-diva added.

Maddie side-smiled at the image. How great of a mother she would be. Or was, if her calculations were right. "Please, call me Maddie." She said swatting her hand dismissively.

"OH.MY.GOD!" A shout boomed through the entire kitchen. The three women turned to the new-comer, Jazz, still in her Ember outfit.

"Oh, a fan…" Ember whispered to herself. Whether that was in a bored or interested tone, no one could notice.

"Ember McLain in my home! This is _so_ cool!" She exclaimed hysterically.

"Ah…yeah. Please calm down…" Ember said placing her hands in a soothing manner. Jazz didn't lose her opportunity grabbing them in her own and begun shaking them.

"Oh.my.god!" She parroted. Danni rolled her eyes.

"Jazz, you're going to break her arm if you keep doing that." Danny's voice said from the entrance, he had the sleeping bags tucked under his arms. Ember looked at him gratefully. She knew this type of fan and it was the most extreme of all. There was the passive type that preferred to stay a bit far from the front of the scenario but nonetheless knew the songs and sang them. And there was the active type that was the closest this girl was to.

"Help me!" She mouthed when Jazz wasn't looking at her. Danny grinned evilly. A part of him said "Pay-back!" but another part, and the bigger, sighed and said out-loud,

"Jazz, come on. I have to show them where they are going to be staying." Jazz let her idol go but very reluctantly. The pair of girls got up and followed him up-stairs leaving behind a gleeful Jazz after she found out from her mother that Ember was going to stay some days.

"Um. Danny?" Danni cautiously asked.

"Yes?"

"Exactly where are we going to tuck in?"

"My room." He said it in such a tone of finality that surprised the pair. "The other options are: Jazz room," They shuddered. "My parents' room." Now they panicked. "Or the living." They raised a brow. "Where my parents spend most of their time."

"We get it." Ember replied agreeing with his way of thinking. They arrived three steps later.

"Welcome, to my humble place." He said jokingly as he opened the door.

"Meh. I already knew it and it hasn't changed." Danni shrugged and sat on his bed.

"I find it strange that it is cleaned…" Ember muttered clearly enough for everyone to hear. She was grinning widely while she spoke.

"Well…" Danny said embarrassedly and scratching the back of his head. _Should I tell them that I cleaned yesterday? Nah._ "I like to keep it clean, just in case." He said in a suspiciously natural tone.

"Riiiiiiight…" The two girls said raising a brow.

"Um, we better get ready for tomorrow…" He said planting the bags on the floor, letting them sleep wherever they wanted too. Actually, he grabbed a bag and lay down next to his bed after preparing the clock. "Choose your pain." He said and turned away from them. "Good night."

The girls simply looked at him from the bed until they heard him fall asleep. "So, do you think this will take long?" Ember asked the girl when she laid down on the bed and placed her head on the pillows, careful not to ignite them.

Danni placed her head on Ember's stomach in a weird sense of trust. "No. It will be quick after what I've seen."

"I hope so, Danni. I really hope so." The older girl replied embracing her closer with an arm.

* * *

"Yawn…" Danny looked around trying to get into his head why everything seemed so high. It took him half a minute to understand that one of his worst enemies was sleeping in the same room. And if that wasn't all, his "cousin" was sleeping there too. He sleepily got up from the bag and turned his sight to the bed.

Even if his state of awareness, he was inclined to smile at the pose the girls were in. Danni had her head on Ember's abdomen while an arm was around the older girl's waist. Ember was by no fare less embarrassing as she had an arm around Danni and the other hand on her head.

He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a very quick shower and prepare for school. When he got out completely refreshed and in full state of mind, he fumbled around his things looking for a camera. He _had_ to perpetuate this moment forever. It was going to be _huge_ black-mail.

He found no such thing in his room and left for Jazz's room in the most silent way he could. He knocked once and entered to find his sister brushing her hair. She had her face normal now without any make-up and wearing her usual clothes.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She asked turning at her brother.

"Jazz, I need you to lend me a camera. Fast!" He said smiling profusely. She raised a brow but complied giving him an instant one she had. "I'll give it back in five minutes!"

He only needed three to take the photo, reveal it in a flash and give it back.

He got downstairs staring at the picture with a wide grin. _Oh, I can't wait for them to get up and I show them this…_He thought serving himself a bowl of cereal.

"Why are you so happy, Danny?" Maddie asked him, it was strange to see him so happy. It was like those two girls had already produced a "rainbow" in the darkness of his being.

"Ah! Watch this!" He said stuffing the photo on her face. His mother took the photo from his hand and looked at it before smiling broadly.

"They look so in-touch with each other and in peace with everything." She commented and gave the item in question back.

Danny had to agree.

"What a day…" Danny commented when he had reunited with his friends. Sam was still in a fowl mood while Tucker was his usual. "I can't believe all that happened in one day and night…"

Sam raised a brow. _A night?_ She panicked. "Did you meet with Ember after the concert?" He nodded almost grimly. "And did you…?"

He raised a brow. "What?" It suddenly dawned. "NO! NO WAY!" He shouted blushing deeply. "But other things did happen. Remember Danni?" The two nodded. "Well, she's back, and she came with a free gift."

"Free gift?" Tucker asked confusedly.

"Hey, Danny!" A familiar exclamation made them turn. Ember McLain was there walking towards them. "You forgot your lunch. Jazz asked me to give it to you." She explained her presence there. She gave it to Danny.

Tucker and Sam had exactly opposite reactions. Tucker squealed in glee but Sam was deciding how to tear Ember apart with the Fenton Peeler. But it wasn't the only people who reacted to the diva's being. Almost the whole student body that was there (It wasn't much, luckily.), they all looked goggled at her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Another voice said from behind the golden trio and they turned to the source. Mr. Lancer, who was looking straight at Ember with a wide grin.

"Grampa!" Ember saluted raising a hand. First taunt shot.

"What did you call me!" He shot back dangerously. Ember grinned. First round, she totally owned it.

"See you later, Danny!" Ember smiled at him and left before Mr. Lancer would spring at her.

"So, Mr. Fenton. I suggest that you three enter the class as soon as you can." He said eyeing them cautiously.

The three gulped and followed suit, not wanting to anger him any more.

* * *

"That was the free gift?" Sam asked at him. He nodded in response. "What!" He backed away in fear. He knew her response would be something like this, but nevertheless, it wasn't a pleasant sight. He was sure she could be a very good opponent in fanning a flame with Ember.

"Um…Sam…They…have…"

"Don't give me that "They have changed, Sam, be reasonable" crap to me, Danny Fenton!" Oh, he was so in trouble. She had used his full name, she hand-counted times used it.

"Sam, you…you didn't see them yesterday…" Danny whispered with a very noticeable tint of fear. If Sam was a ghost, he was sure that her eyes would be a shining blood red. Anyone could see a mile away that she was pissed beyond comprehension.

"I.DON'T.CARE." Sam shouted at his face. Danny made a step back but there were bad news for him. The lockers were behind him, thing that he understood when he patted them with his hands. A blue shade of colour began to play on his forehead. Was he going to survive today? Possibly due to his ghost-powers. "How could you do this, Danny? We worry about you, and you go and let one of your worst enemies in your own house!" She bellowed.

Silence was the response.

"I see, Danny. That was the answer I wanted." She said dangerously calm before turning around and leaving. This was _not_ a good sign for him. Sam fuming and acting calmed was the worst thing that could happen. He knew she was a volcano about to erupt at the first person that lowered her mood a notch.

"Oh, man. Sometimes I want everything to be ok…Once it starts, something happens and everything goes to hell." He said letting himself fall to the ground.

"Think fast, Fenton!" A smash at his face thanks to a foot-ball. Danny grabbed it and looked at it for a second. This represented his mood in the most basic way. A little roughed up at the points but trying to remain composed.

With the hand that was holding the ball, he blasted it without anyone seeing how he did it. He got up fuming and threw the remnants of the football behind him. He was in no instance available for Dash's idiocies.

"Fenturd! You'll pay for that!" Dash shouted and he shrugged.

He got out to the grounds deciding to have lunch alone today. He didn't want to be surrounded by his friends today. He just wanted to be lonely. But it wouldn't be.

"Danny." He sighed. Would they ever leave them alone when he wanted to? Danni smiled at him when she sat in front of him. "What's wrong? You seem down…" Danny's eye twitched. This was too much.

"Of course I feel down! How would I not when the whole school is against me and even my best friends are!?" He shouted finally snapping. The mixture of all the bad things that had melted through the day, had now erupted. And Danni was the recipient of all.

Danni's eyes filled with tears. "Why you shout at me?" She sobbed.

"What?" Danny blinked. His mind got a hold of his surroundings. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. It's been an awful day and well, your comment simply made me go over the edge." He said standing up and getting close to the girl. "It's all this stuff that happened, you and Ember coming home and staying really turned everything up-side down." He explained as calmly as he could.

"Danny…" She sobbed once again before launching at his neck. "I'm sorry too for breaking into your life! We shouldn't have done that!" She exclaimed muffled by his shirt.

Danny sighed. He needed to calm down. Danni didn't do anything wrong, neither Ember, well, she did, but it was the past. Still, the younger girl wasn't to blame for anything, she was just concerned for his well-being, and there he was, snapping at her. "It's ok. You just asked for help. I was the one that had to be prepared for what would happen." Danny replied hugging the girl closer. He had to admit that she had grown a little in the two months that she was gone.

"Come on, Danni. We'll have lunch together, how about that?" He offered trying to cheer the girl. She looked up at him and stared for a second before smiling broadly. Danny let her go and sat back down on the bench in front of her.

"Sure thing! But I…didn't bring anything to eat…" She admitted sheepishly.

"I think I have enough for the two of us. If not, I'll hold on and eat extra when I get home."

"You sure?"

"Yup." He replied side-smiling.

* * *

"Danni?" Ember wondered looking around the house. She had lost track of the younger girl an hour ago and she was starting to get worried. After checking the basement for the umpteenth time, she concluded that she was no longer in the house.

Ember stomped her way back to the kitchen with a sour look. _Talk about not making me worry…_

"We need to make sure. I'll call my sister and ask her if she can send me that box." She heard Maddie say before she entered the kitchen. She noticed that the two parents were leaving for the basement in a weird exchange of destinations and origins.

The rock-diva shrugged and went to fetch something to drink when she noticed the paper on the table. Curiosity took the best of her and looked around. Finding no one to interfere, she picked up the paper and flipped it. Her look changed from a lop-sided grin to a drop-jaw and huge eyes.

_What is this doing here?_ It was a photo. An old photo but still it was with colour. It was clearly taken in a hospital. A girl with long straight black hair was cradling a bun of clothes, from which a small face emerged. She was smiling at the baby like it was her only preoccupation in life. Her crystal blue eyes shone at the bundle. A hand, obviously from a nurse, was handing a towel to her from a side.

_I thought this photo was lost! I'm sure they have it for some good reason…Unless…_ She frowned. _No. I'm sure it wasn't here. Something would have told me that this place was so important…_ She left the photo back as it was and frowned.

"This might change things a bit if it's true…But it won't matter either." She whispered to herself. "And where is that girl?"

* * *

"And then she said "Oh, no. That isn't a gerbil's jail, it's Skulker's house!" The two howled with laugher at this. Truly this girl had good anecdotes about her travels around the Ghost Zone. _It's too bad I can't stay there for long, thanks to all the guys there and mostly Skulker…Um…But maybe in Christmas…A good way to disappear the battle at home…_He thought and smiled.

The bell rang, marking the return to classes.

"See you later, Danny." Danni waved her hand at the boy as he left.

"Yes. We'll see you later." A voice said from behind her. Danni turned around slowly just to find the image of Ember with her arms crossed and a scowl.

"Um. Hi?" She said grinning sheepishly. "I was going back now…"

"Yes. You better." The two went invisible and left in a rush back towards Fenton Works. "Danni, remember what I told you?" She asked when they passed half of the trip.

"What you said about Danny?" She tried her luck.

"No. The other thing."

"You mean…" She nodded. "Oh. Any ideas?"

"Yes. It isn't what I expected, but I think I'm close."

"That would be great." Danni smiled at her remembering the scene she had put on to actually get that off her chest. "And I hope it doesn't take long."

* * *

And as that, before anyone could notice, four moons and four suns had passed in a quick succession. The Fenton household still remained intact in a weird act of fate. Its occupants resumed their normal lives after the first day of Ember and Danni's staying in there. But of course, things just couldn't stay calm at all.

Despite Danny several attempts to keep his self at a certain minimal distance from the rock-diva, he always got stuck near her. As it wasn't enough, he had begun to seriously enjoy her presence near him. It was transforming his mind into Swiss-cheese all the while his feelings betrayed him every time. In other words, he was royally screwed up if he wanted any attempt at Sam.

Of course, Sam was still refusing to talk to him after the last incident between the two. So Tucker was stuck with the job of messenger, even if they were ten feet away from each other.

Tucker did have a talk with Danny about Ember. Initially, he assumed the same position as Sam, but when Danny was let to explain his position, Tucker did a 180º turn of opinion and begun giving him hitting suggestions. Danny rolled his eyes as soon as he had started. But he smiled internally, at least he wasn't going to change after the events.

Now, the newest trio, composed by Danny, Danni and Ember were at the basement of Fenton Works, discussing the main reason to Danni's travel to the Ghost Zone.

"And did you find anything?" Danny asked. The younger girl nodded assuredly.

"Yes. Quite. But it isn't what I call, pleasant. It's simple, but it will take time." She said cryptically. "What I mean is, I need to over-shadow you for a full day. That includes fighting, and mostly transforming. With some luck, my DNA may adopt the part that is lacking and I'll be complete!"

The other two blinked.

"Did she just-" Danny started

"-explain everything in a scientific lingo?" And Ember finished. Danni smiled satisfied of her act.

"So, what do you say? You help out your poor little clone?" Danni said in her greatest act of puppy dog-eyes she could do.

"You know that I'd give you a hand even if you asked me normally. Are you sure it's only a day?" She nodded. "Not to be the bad guy but, a day and that's it. I just hope you can act like me in front of my parents." He said letting his head fall. "Proceed." He joked.

Danni smiled and walked next to him before changing into her counter-part, Danni Phantom, as she decided to call herself.

"I'll try not to pry too much into your life. Or at least mess it up too much…" She joked back before going intangible and entering Danny's body. The whole weird act of losing the control of the body followed, the strange noises and even the out of mind looks.

It lasted less than ten seconds but it was finished. Danni had successfully over-shadowed Danny.

"How do you feel?" Ember asked cautiously. "Danny" had his head low, so she couldn't see anything that could inform her of his state.

"Fine!" He replied facing her through closed eyes. "But, I may quick up things, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Ember blinked.

"Oh…, you'll see, you'll see…" He said smirking evilly.

"Why I do not like that look?" She asked mostly to herself.

"Well, you should, it's the look of victory!" He replied raising a fist in the air. "But for now, let's go for a walk."

"Um, ok." She said arching a brow.

The day was stormy, but it wasn't raining. It was threatening to, but the black sky was mocking the city.

The pair walked through the streets of it until they got to the park. There, they sat down on a bench. "Danny" was looking everywhere, like the new body gave her a whole new way to see things.

"Danni, We must hurry up with our plan. The next concert in San Francisco is in less than two weeks. And after that, I don't know when I'll be able to come back here…" She said breaking the silence.

"Yes, sis. I understand." Danni called her sis in only an affectionate way, after all the opening up to each other, they did create a special bond, and much like a young sister-older sister had. Of course, ones that actually got on well… "But it's not me the one that decides. It's Danny. And you know that you can't push that boy."

Ember sighed. "Yes. I know. But every hour that passes makes me feel worse. It's like…I had it in front of me all this time and just a little while ago I realized what it was!"

"Ember, dear. I _know_ that. Who do you think made you understand that?" He smiled knowingly at her.

"You…" The rocker-ghost whispered.

"Then? Why are you feeling bad? You should feel wonderful knowing that it's not lost. In fact, you're succeeding."

"I don't know. Something inside me tells me that it's not ok. Like something's preventing me to actually make a move." She said pointing at her chest.

"That's strange. But it doesn't matter. If it is what you want, then why it would be bad since you aren't doing anything wrong to reach it?"

She had to admit it. Danni's way of thinking sometimes surprised her. "I suppose you're right."

"Wait and see. Wait and see…"

* * *

It wasn't too much later that a blue mist emerged from "Danny's" mouth. The two shared a look and they stood up.

"I'll keep his style." "Danny" joked and prepared himself. "Going Ghost!" He exclaimed the famous battle-cry and began the transformation. This time, the rings were a strange pale blue. But he was about to complete it when a spasm of pain coursed through his entire body and he yelled out-loud. His legs faltered and he fell to the floor, supporting himself with his arms and knees. The transformation cancelled.

"Danny!" The rock-diva exclaimed worriedly and she placed a hand on his back. It was burning hot. "Danny, you're seething!"

"I…I…AHHHHHH!!" He shouted furiously through the pain. Again he yelled when he tried to get up. He felt like he was being bathed in hot lava. Mururoa was only a candle in comparison to the amount of heat and pain he was in. Danni hoped she didn't hurt him permanently. She tried to leave the body, but the pain didn't let her leave either.

"Ah. The whelp and the traitor." Skulker's voice boomed over the place and the screams of agony Danny was producing. "I haven't even touched him and he is already screaming like a little girl…"

"Skulker…I'll…AHHHHHH!!" Danny yelled again. He tried to get up but slammed against the ground after only a second. Darkness began to get into his sight.

"I am not like the ones who take advantage of a prey in weakness, but I'll make an exception with him!" Skulker announced before launching at Danny. He never got to touch him when a purple beam struck him directly in the chest. When the hunter struck the floor, a purple spirit-jail surrounded him. "What is this?!" He shouted slamming his fists against the conical prison, but it was use-less. It stood strong.

"Don't you even try to touch him, Skulker. We're not in any truce and I can wipe the floor with your butt. Last time you were lucky." Ember warned as normal as she could but with her eyes narrowed, illustrating the point she was trying to prove.

"Ember…AHHH!!!!" Danny gritted his teeth. The pain was too much for him to bear. "Ember…try to…AHH!!!"

"Danny, shhh. Don't talk." She said kneeling besides him and cradling his head on her leg. He tried to push her away but it was useless. It only felt like a poke.

"Ember…use…a…beam…on…me…" He gasped as another bolt of pain flowed through every nerve he had. "Take…Danni…from…me…"

She looked surprised. So it was the true Danny who was talking. She fought back the tears at seeing him in that weakened state but nodded at him. She placed a hand on a side of his chest and charged up a small beam. He nodded sourly at her.

She closed her eyes and released the energy. The beam traversed through him, not damaging his human body but carrying a white glow instead of the original violet one. After three or four feet of traveling, the beam impacted on the floor leaving a very visible Danielle on the spot. He turned his head and noticed she was there.

"You…did…good…" He moaned and then promptly passed out. Ember smiled at his antics and went to check on Danni. She checked her pulse and it was steady. She was just unconscious.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" Skulker shouted to the skies again. The rock-diva sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. This was proving to be a real nuisance. She walked next to the spirit-jail.

"Look, Skulker. I'll be clear and straight. If I see your sorry ass around here before I leave, you can count that I _will_ hunt you down throw the entire Ghost Zone and put you permanently in that gerbil jail that you call house!" She threatened in a very obscure tone. "And you don't want to push me, do you?" She asked in an even darker tone as she made the jail go smaller.

Skulker frowned but admitted defeat. He sighed. "I accept your terms. But this won't go unscathed!" He replied and she smirked at him when she made the cage disappear.

"Oh. I'm looking for a pay-back. Just give me the excuse." Ember shot back venomously. She turned around and grabbed her protégés before smirking once again at Skulker and leaving to Fenton Works. The hunter watched her go until it was a dot in the sky.

"So, Ember. I see that you have finally found the family you so fiercely sought…Installing a microphone in the cube was my greatest idea so far…" He chuckled. "And the strangest of all is that you look like a cat protecting her kittens…" Skulked shook his head with a smile before powering his rockets and leaving the place, in search of a prey in another place. There were plenty everywhere, so he'd bide his time with fun.

* * *

So, What do you think of this...demo? It isn't much and it has some typos or grammar mistakes, but my laziness keeps me from checking them. I repeat, if you have any idea or want something in the fic, IF it comes out, give me a shout and check it out. If I like it, it goes. Later, people!  
Soulcry.


End file.
